Alcohol Dulls the Senses
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Futurefic. What happens after one drunken boy's night. SS fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Alcohol Dulls the Senses**

**Okay so I was washing the dishes, and I got this idea. I know I need to update my other stories but I really want to get this out before I forget it. Anyways as of now it's a one shot but I might continue it. I don't know yet. Reviews make me happy! So please review, and enjoy.**

Alcohol Dulls the Senses

Seth was never one to make mistakes. If he made one, he'd own up to it. Well it depended on how big of a mistake he made. Sometimes he was really scared of what his actions would do. So most of the time, he tried to not make them at all.

"Hey, hon. tonight's boy's night. So I'll be home probably round 8 or so. I promise not to be home later than that." Seth said into the phone, sitting next to Ryan in the car.  
"Good, I know you'd miss me. Try not to drink too much okay?"  
"Don't worry; Ryan's the designated driver this time. I love you."  
"I love you too, sweetie." Summer sighed.  
"Don't worry Summer I'll return him in one piece." Ryan yelled from the wheel.

Two hours passed, Ryan nursed his second beer, as Seth downed his 4th tequila shot. Seth had already finished 2 beers, 4 tequila shots, and was ordering another. Ryan put his bottle down on the countertop. "Okay I think you've had enough, I believe it's about time I got you home."  
"Sss's all good." Seth slurred.  
"Can you sit here, while I go the bathroom real quick?"  
Seth nodded his head fiercely, placing his elbows on the counter and placing his head there. Ryan walked off towards the bathroom, letting Seth calm down. When Ryan was out of sight, a tall girl with brown hair took a seat next to Seth. "Hello stranger." She said. Seth lifted his head to look at the girl; his eyes were red and watery.

"Halloo, I'm Semth Ezukel Co ham." Seth started to lose his balance, and his head fell forward a little, the girl who was sitting next to him, who was quiet tipsy herself thought he was trying to kiss her, so she leaned in as well. They're lips met, and when they pulled apart, she asked for his number. Seth not thinking straight scribbled some numbers on a napkin, she took it and gave him a peck on the cheek as Ryan came back. Ryan had seen what had happened, but he didn't say anything. Quietly he picked Seth up by the arm, and pulled him out the door. The car ride was silent; finally Ryan arrived at Seth's house. "Seth, I hope you didn't do anything you'd regret." Seth made a gargling noise and got out of the car.

Summer opened the door, and saw her very drunk husband trying to stay upright. She led him straight to the bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. Summer finished the dishes, and climbed into bed next to her husband who reeked of alcohol.

The following days, the girl Seth had met at the bar continued to call him. He never answered and he just deleted her messages. He couldn't remember what had happened that night, everything was a blur. He wanted to tell Summer, but he didn't even know what happened himself. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

For two days, the mysterious girl hadn't called him, which was a relief. Seth returned home, feeling good. "Hey, babe let's go out tonight. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready, if my cell rings can you get it? I'm expecting a call from Ryan."  
"Okay sure sweetie." Summer kissed him, as he retreated up the stairs. After 15 minutes, Summer went upstairs to change into a black strapless dress. As she was changing Seth's phone vibrated on the nightstand. "Seth you have a message, do you want me to check it?" Summer called through to the bathroom door.  
"Yeah, sure."

Summer returned to the bedroom, and picked up his phone. 'One New Message' blinking wildly on the screen. Summer put her ear to the phone and listened. A girl's voice came on, "Look, I don't understand why you haven't been picking up my calls or answering any of my messages, it's not like what happened didn't mean anything because I felt something! I really did." Summer closed the phone, and placed it back on the nightstand. She went to the kitchen and started the dishes, letting the tears slid down her face.

Seth got out of the bathroom, nice and clean. He pocketed his cell phone, and went down to get his wife. He went up behind her, and put his arms around her waist. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered into her ear. Summer didn't respond, Seth let go, and moved over to the counter, looking at her. "What's wrong?" Summer bit her lip, not answering. Seth leaned over and turned off the sink, gently he turned her body towards his. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Please…"

"Why don't you listen to the message?" Summer turned back to the sink, and started the dishes again, re-washing the same one over and over again, being blinded by her tears.

Slowly Seth pulled out his phone, and listened to the message. His mouth dropped open, and his face went pale. Seth Cohen was horror stricken. He strained his memory, but still couldn't figure out what had happened. "Summer, I..." Summer didn't let him finish his sentence, she dropped the plate she had washed well over a dozen times and quietly whispered, "Leave."

**Please Review, I have an idea for this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alcohol Dulls the Senses

I've been getting really good feedback for this, so thank you to everyone who reviewed! Honestly reviews make me happy, and when you guys write awesome stuff it keeps me motivated! Anyways I had an idea of drama for this story, but I think a lot of S/S fans would be angry at me, so I decided to finish this story another way. Hope you enjoy it, reviews make me happy! Maybe if I get enough I'll be motivated to continue my other stories! With that said, enjoy.

Alcohol Dulls the Senses Part 2

Seth left the house, cursing himself. Of course that girl would call, two days doesn't mean anything. He should have just changed his number. No, he should have just told Summer. But he couldn't remember anything from that night. He drove around aimlessly for a few hours, before stopping at the bar he and Ryan had been at a few days prior.

Seating himself at the bar, he ordered a beer and chugged it in record time, choking at first. He had another, and then another. A finger lightly tapped him on the shoulder; he spun around, while the person took a seat next to him. Brown hair, small nose, Summer! She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "let's get out of here." She stood, while Seth tried to pull himself to his feet. It seemed as if Summer had grown, she was taller. She pulled him along to the motel across the street from the bar.

He hung back, while she got a room and signed her name. The lights in the elevator were insanely bright, and he was having a hard time seeing much of anything. He felt a hand trace circles on his back, he leaned his head on the wall, and let the coolness slip into flushed face. 'So Summer forgave me, found me at a bar, and now we're going to a room…Wait why didn't we just go home?' Seth thought to himself. The elevator stopped, and Seth followed obediently to the room.

The tall brown haired, small nosed, girl flung herself on the bed and motioned for him to follow. "Hold on bathroom." Seth headed to the bathroom and locked the door. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face, trying to register everything that was going on. Something didn't feel right to him; Seth took the phone out of his pocket and studied the face on the screen. His perfect, beautiful wife, the love of his life, the one person he couldn't live without. 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, he opened it and for the first time that night, realized the girl standing in front of him wasn't Summer. He exited the bathroom, and sat on the bed, unsure of what to do. He couldn't go home; Summer didn't want to see him. He couldn't carry on with what that girl wanted. But he had to get to the bottom of what had happened that night.

The mystery girl came out, and sat next to him, placing her hand on his knee. Seth shifted uncomfortably, and pushed her hand off. "Look I thought you were someone else, no what I meant to say was, I thought you were my wife. I couldn't do this to her, I love her too much." Seth never met the girl's eyes.  
"Honestly I didn't mean any harm, I guess I was just feeling sad, I needed someone to just hold me…I'm so sorry." It seemed like the girl had instantly sobered up. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry. It'll be fine, but I need to talk to you about something. Here I'll go get some sodas, I'll be right back." Seth got up, and went into the hall to find a soda machine. He left his phone on the bed, next to the girl. When he got back, he saw her closing the phone.

"Sorry it started to ring, there was like no one on the other line though." The girl said while handing him his phone, and accepting the soda he offered. "Is that your wife? The picture on your screen…" Seth nodded. "She's really pretty."  
"Yeah she is." Seth took a seat on the floor, and looked at the girl in front of him.  
"My name's Seth, what's yours?"  
"Allie. I'm so sorry about what happened tonight…" Seth held up his hand to stop her.  
"It's cool, but I need to ask you something."  
"Okay, go for it."   
"What happened that night? When I guess, we first met because I was drunk as hell and can't remember anything."   
"To be honest I'm not sure either, I remember a kiss, and you writing your number on a napkin. But that's it."

Before Seth could say anything, his phone started to ring. 'Hold on' he mouthed to Allie while answering his phone. "Ryan? Wait what? Slow down. What happened? You're coming to get me? Okay, okay. I'm at the motel across the street from that bar we were at a few days ago. I'll be outside. Kay, bye."  
"Look Allie I gotta go. I need to talk to my wife." Allie nodded, and walked him to the elevator, "Have a good life Seth." She said while hugging him. Seth walked into the elevator and gave a little wave. 

Ryan pulled up to the motel as Seth walked out the door. "Okay what's going on?" Seth asked as Ryan started driving towards his house. "I went to your house to drop something off, Summer answered it. She was crying, a lot. She was saying stuff about a girl answering your phone, this message a girl left you. Are you cheating on her with the girl from the bar?" Ryan questioned never taking his eyes off the wheel.  
"Wait do you know what happened at the bar?"  
"I saw everything; I saw your head fall forward, and I guess she thought you were moving in to kiss her. Who were you at the motel with?"  
"Allie, wait so Summer thinks I'm cheating on her…"  
"Allie?"  
"The girl from the bar, is Summer okay?"  
"What were you doing at a motel with her?"  
"I was a little tipsy, and I thought she was Summer…I couldn't really see her face, just her brown hair. I thought Summer was taking me back. I fucked up…"  
"I'm sure everything will be okay, just tell her what happened."

Seth let himself into the dark house, and he found her on their bed, crying into her hands. He pulled her up, and pulled her to his chest. Summer tried to push him away, but he just held on tighter. "Leave me alone." Summer yelled into his chest. "No." He whispered into her hair, "I'm not leaving, and I'm not letting go. We need to talk." Seth told her everything he knew, and did with Allie. Not keeping anything out. He bit his lip, and looked down at her in his arms. "Maybe we need to spend some time apart, see if we're really meant for each other…" Summer said, getting out of his hold.

"No, I know we're meant for each other. I'm not going anywhere. Look Summer, we've been through so much. If we weren't meant for each other, we wouldn't be where we are now. If we weren't meant for each other then I know you wouldn't let me do this," He pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her.  
  
The End

**That's it, I hope you liked it. I wanted it to end happy. Reviews make me happy and write more!**


End file.
